Vision
by stargazer 1017
Summary: [Second Movie] What happened to Syaoran when the Void Card enveloped him?S+S Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did though =( If I did, Syaoran and Sakura would've hooked up a long time ago.  
  
Spoilers: Second movie of CCS  
  
Summary: What exactly happened to Syaoran right before the Void Card enveloped him? It's a really short piece. . .really short. S+S, duh =) Please r/r

Vision  
By: stargazer_1017

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled, sprinting across the bridge her beloved Star Cards created. The Void Card held onto her prey, as if letting Sakura say one last goodbye.

"I guess. . .I guess I still have some magic within me," Syaoran replied, physically tired from the journey up the stairs to reach his love. "You were exhausted, using many cards at once."

Sakura watched him struggle with his words. Her lips trembled. You can't take him, she thought frantically. Not Syaoran-kun. . .

"Even though I'll lose this feeling of mine, one day, I'll--" Syaoran's voice cut off suddenly as the Void Card completely enveloped him.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!"

****************************

If this is the only way, Syaoran thought as the darkness enveloped him. He felt like laughing bitterly. He sounded so certain when he had told Sakura that he would do what was needed to contain the Void Card. He really did want to save everyone. . .but to lose Sakura. . .it would probably be the largest pain he would feel.

But you won't feel anything, another voice said inside his head. He wouldn't feel anything at all. 

"That can't be!"

Syaoran looked up at the voice. Sakura? What was going on? 

Suddenly, bright light surrounded him. He held up his gloved hand to shield the light, but it was everywhere. When it dimmed slightly, Syaoran put down his hand. In front of him was a vision of Sakura. Syaoran watched her, as a tear fell down her face. 

Syaoran wanted to move forward to comfort her, but he was frozen to the spot. Suddenly, a star shape was outlined from under Sakura. She gasped in surprise and looked around. Then images of the moments encircled Sakura. Syaoran watched closely. . .all the things they had gone through. . .

Their first meeting. . .  
. . .the countless times Syaoran saved Sakura. . .  
. . .Syaoran's first blush for Sakura. . .  
. . .sitting on the swings, talking about things. . .  
. . .the final judgement. . .  
. . .battles with Clow Cards and strange events. . .  
. . .Syaoran hugging Sakura in the elevator. . .  
. . .helping Sakura during her situation with Yukito. . .  
. . .Syaoran revealing his love for Sakura. . .  
. . .leaving Tomoeda. . .  
. . .and coming back  


Suddenly, the images surrounding Sakura faded away and a card appeared in Sakura's hand. A Sakura Card? Syaoran thought, watching as Sakura glanced tenderly at the card and held it close to her heart. 

Wait a minute. . .wasn't she wearing that the same day I left Japan? Syaoran thought. He remembered now. Just as Sakura turned around, the bright light flashed and shimmered away and it was dark again, though not as completely dark as the time he was enveloped by the Void Card.

Syaoran looked down. He was still there. . .still okay. Then he heard sniffling. "It doesn't matter if you don't feel this way anymore. . .but I love you, Syaoran-kun."

Love me?

"You're the one I love the most."

Syaoran looked up and to his right. There was Sakura, sniffling and weeping softly. She's all right. . .and I'm still here. . .

"I love you too."

Syaoran watched as his cherry blossom looked at him slowly with tear-stained eyes. He smiled gently at her. "Sakura."

Sakura, still over come with emotions, sniffled and smiled back at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Sakura wiped the tears off her face and with one last sniffle, backed up. "Here I come!" she said, her real smile on her face now.

"Hey! What are you doing? If you just wait a moment, everything'll go back to normal," Syaoran yelled across at her. He knew she was a bit weakened from using her cards to battle the Void Card. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Don't wanna wait!" Sakura countered, grinning. Wings appeared on her shoes. 'I love you so much!" she yelled as she jumped across the cliff the Void Card created. 

Syaoran watched her and moved forward, ready to catch her when she reached him. Sakura giggled as she flew right into his waiting arms. Syaoran enveloped her in a tight hug and closed his eyes, relishing the moment. He thought of the words he longed to say to her. Thank you, Sakura, for loving me.

Your love saved us both

~Owari~  
  



End file.
